Cambios de la vida
by luzdelirios
Summary: Autora: Micaela (Alfa) Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin fin de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera casualidad Resumen: Jensen un gran doctor, el mejor en su especialidad, tiene la vida que siempre soñó,es prestigioso,y tiene amigos, no le falta nada, o eso es lo que él pensaba.
1. Capitulo1

Capitulo 1

Jensen corría como un loco desaforado escaleras abajo, prefirió eso antes que esperar cinco minutos el maldito ascensor que cada día tardaba más, y para él, el tiempo era un tesoro, hacia diez minutos había recibido en su wiper el notificado que lo necesitaban en urgencias, ahí empezó la carrera contra el tiempo.

Mientras atravesaba los pasillos tan rápido como una gacela esquivando personas con movimientos ágiles, literalmente se choco con una pared de hormigón, o eso pensó él cuando cayó de culo al piso blanco.

-¡Wow! Ackles ten cuidado- le advirtió Jared, el medico pediatra más grande y torpe que conoció en toda su existencia.

-Estoy apurado niño, y no se que haces ahí parado cuando nos están llamando a todos- y era cierto, el aviso había sido dado para todos los doctores jefes de piso.

-¿Cuál? Ah, Ackles deberías arreglar ese maldito trasto que tienes, esa noticia fue dada hace rato, el jefe quería hablarnos a todos, parece que hay uno nuevo- le comento mientras se come un bizcocho, esa noche tenía guardia y tiene hambre… a decir verdad en todo momento tiene hambre.

-Mierda, ¿No pueden avisarme con anterioridad? Ahora Beaver me cortara los huevos con una tenaza- Jim el dueño y jefe del hospital "Memorial" un buen hombre, pero con un carácter de mierda.

Jared largo una pequeña carcajada, pero que no sonó para nada disimulada porque varias cabezas giraron para mirarlos, él era así, enorme, por lo tanto una "pequeña" carcajada, hablando de Jared, seria el sonido de mover una heladera.

-Ven Jensen, no hay un carajo que hacer y son las cuatro de la madrugada, por lo tanto, tengo ganas de comer- le hablo entre que le palmeaba la espalda debido a la cara de acelga que tenía Ackles y se terminaba los bizcochitos que llevo en una bolsita de madera.

Caminaron con paso lento y cansado hasta la cafetería, Jensen pensando en la mierda de su suerte porque por poco se mata bajando a toda velocidad creyendo falsamente que había problemas, y se encontró con que su jefe quería darles una charla, de verdad, ¿Quién rayos manda un mensaje por wiper diciendo que se lo solicita en urgencias si solo quiere hablar? Probablemente solo Jim, aunque si Beaver le hubiera dicho la verdad, él no bajaría de su piso, como Jefe de traumatología pediátrica esta todo el tiempo pendiente de sus pacientes, o tal vez él, como obsesionado por la vida de las personas que dejan su existencia en sus manos, vive al constante de su trabajo, en un intento desesperado para salvar a todos, todo el tiempo, seas quien seas.

A la par, Jared solo pensaba en alimentarse, terminar de trabajar y luego irse a dormir con Gen, su esposa.

-Quiero tomarme vacaciones- comento Jensen cuando se sentaron después de agarrar sus bandejitas y llenarlas de todo tipo de comida, bueno eso hizo Jared, ackles solo agarro una ensalada y un jugo.

-Já! Já! No me hagas reír Jenny, tú no te tomas un descanso ni aunque estuvieras muerto y enterrado tres metros bajo tierra- en eso Jared estaba en toda la razón, pero a él le gustaba mentirse de vez en cuando diciendo cosas falsas pero que corresponderían decir a una persona normal.

-Primero, no me llames así, segundo, cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo esta Gen? Faltan dos meses y serás padre niño- sonrió con alegría mientras introducía un tenedor en el pequeño bol con su ensalada.

Aunque le molestaba Jared no objeto, diciendo que él ya no era un niño, tiene treinta años, pero Jensen lo llamaba así desde Preparatoria, sería inútil persuadirlo con la verdad, porque, como es Ackles, lo seguiría haciendo, y más seguido porque sabría que a Padalecki le continuaba molestando ese sobrenombre.

-esta todo perfecto, por suerte, lo que si el comportamiento de Genevive esta cada vez más intratable, ahora se le dio por la dieta, llego a casa y no puedo ni hacerme unos fideos porque ella sale a los gritos de la habitación diciendo que no la ayudo a mantener su peso con las cosas que hago- respiro profundo porque no había parado un segundo de hablar, lo dijo todo de corrido.

-De todas formas, me sigue sorprendiendo la agilidad de tu mujer, el otro día cuando fui a cenar, como te corrió con la escoba porque cocinamos pizza, no lo podía creer- Jensen se rió entre dientes recordando el hecho, Jared solo puso cara de pez y revoleo los ojos, todavía tenia un chichón en la cabeza por ese recuerdo que tanta gracia le hacia a su mejor amigo.

-Ya. Vete a la mierda, Ackles- para cualquiera que no los conociera, pensaría que en este instante Jensen se levantaría y se iría o lo golpearía, pero insultarse y tratarse indebidamente, los caracterizaba, eran mejores amigos desde que llevaban pañales y nunca cambiaron ni cambiarían su forma de hablarse. Aunque a veces sonaran como dos viejas cuchicheando, o jugando como dos adolescentes.

Cuando iba a contestar con la misma mala educación que empleo su amigo, el grano en el culo apareció en escena.

-¿No tienen trabajo ustedes dos?- Meg Masters, enfermera de su piso, gran molestia pero buena amiga, se sentó a su lado, Alona y Ash no tardaron en acercarse también y acompañarlos.

-Mejor dicho, ¿No tienen nada que hacer ustedes? Están dejando a medio hospital sin enfermeros- Jensen bromeo y los demás lo sabían, trabajaban hace cinco años todos juntos, menos Ash que hace dos recién había ingresado al piso de oncología de Jared.

-Pasa que no tenían suficientes rosquillas para seguir subsistiendo atrás del mostrador- Padalecki se introdujo un enorme trozo de beicon a la boca. Ninguno supo como lo hizo.

-¡Ey! ¿Vieron al nuevo?- Alona subió su voz un poco y luego se acerco a la mesa para que los demás la igualaran y así hablar más en privado. Si eso era posible, porque en esa cafetería no había un alma.

Jensen ni siquiera se movió, según él, no estaba para cuchicheos de adolescentes menstruando y hormonales. De todas formas, inconsciente o conscientemente siguió escuchando la conversación con atención mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a su café.

-Ingresa hoy, según me dijeron es un excelente doctor que viene de Holanda donde fue a crear una nueva herramienta para que el trasplante de riñón sea más sencillo o algo así- Alona habló exaltada y visiblemente emocionada por el nuevo.

-Turner de Personal me conto que el tipo trabajo en África diez años, curando a los niños y operando a todo el cual pidiera su ayuda- Masters les explico lo que le dijeron y siguió resolviendo su crucigrama.

-Claro y también fue a la guerra, curo el cáncer, aprendió meditación con Gandhi… ahora cuando venga le pediré que juntemos nuestros chacras y me enseñe el valor de la vida- Jensen habló irónicamente, con el simple objetivo que dejen de hablar del nuevo Jefe de Cirujanos del Hospital.

-Jensen esta algo nervioso hoy y tiene sueño, entiéndanlo chicas, ¡Ash despertate!- Jared le dio una colleja en la nuca al enfermero para que deje de babearle el hombro y se despierte, no lo consiguió. Ash era así, si no lo mantenías en movimiento, se dormía en cualquier lado. Literalmente, una vez fueron todos al bar y el tipo se durmió en el inodoro público.

-¿Ackles, desde cuando no te gusta hablar de hombres? Si a ti te gusta comer polla- Meg… la mataría, estaba seguro. En la mesa se extendió un silencio sepulcral, porque sí, su orientación sexual era tema tabú, de eso no de hablaba. Nunca.

No porque él no lo tenga asumido, que siempre lo tuvo, sino porque se reservaba su vida privada para él y solo para si mismo, no creía que sea de extrema necesidad andar con un tutu rosa, con un cartel de "hágase el amor y no la guerra", u otro diciendo "los homosexuales somos personas, no nos traten como perros moribundos", tal vez Jensen tenga mal caracterizado a los gays, pero así lo pensó.

De todas formas, en este caso, el problema no fue lo que dijo Megan, sino, como lo dijo.

-¿Tienes algún problema con lo que soy, Masters?- Jensen, con su tono de voz firme, tosco, autoritario y ahora con una pizca de repulsión y odio, habló.

-bueno, ya está, no vamos a desperdiciar un desayuno/merienda/cena por una discusión idiota, ¿o, no?- Alona al rescate, ella siempre era la que calmaba los humos entre esos dos porque se peleaban más de lo que hablaba, nunca pasaban quince minutos charlando sin que alguno no dijera algo en contra del otro.

-Sí, no lo arruines todo, Ackles- comento con sorna Meg, así era ella, toca pelotas las veinticuatro horas del día según Jensen.

-Que yo sepa, cuando entre a este hospital, tú fuiste la primera que se me tiro al cuello para que alguien por lo menos te de sexo como corresponde- Jensen sonrió con el ego bastante alzado. Aunque ese suceso fue verdad y la mitad de las enfermeras y doctoras del lugar lo quisieron en su cama, y él en ese instante hablara tan egocéntricamente del tema, era impresionante la poca autoestima que se tenía Jensen.

Media hora después cada uno termino el descanso no autorizado y volvieron a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, Jensen termino los informes que tenía que entregar, hizo las rondas, hablo con algunos de sus pacientes a los cuales más les costaba dormirse y volvió a su oficina, cayó desplomado en su silla giratoria, tenía sueño, mucho sueño, estaba cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por Morfeo, rindiéndose al inevitable proceso del dormir cuando a los cinco minutos se vio obligado a sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenia y levantarse para atender el llamado de su wiper. Llego tarde otra vez porque el aviso había sido dado hacia diez minutos. Genial, tendría que cambiar esa maldita carcacha antes que le de mas dolores de cabeza.

Esa misma mañana, a las ocho en punto como un relojito, Misha Collins entro formalmente como Doctor especializado en Cirugía General. En el mismo momento que ingreso, se metió en el bolsillo, solo con hablar dos palabras, a toda la administración del hospital.

Así era él, amistoso con todos, no discriminaba nunca, sociable y hablaba por los codos, pero decía cosas interesantes a diferencia de las personas que hacían lo mismo pero que no paraban un segundo de decir estupideces kilométricas.

Pero Misha no fue a ese hospital por pasión en su carrera, para eso vivía en África otros diez años y no por el resto de su existencia en un hospital en el cual solo ayudaría a personas que no lo necesitaban tanto las cuales le sobarían los pies para que les de un descuento en su tarifa, ni siquiera se mudo a San Antonio Texas para relajarse y tener un trabajo no tan agotador. Termino en ese lugar por una simple y llana razón: Su Hijo.

El cual fue producto de su estupidez, si lo hubiera pensado mejor y en ese maldito congreso al que fue no hubiera descargado sus tensiones con la peor persona en la faz de la tierra con la cual lo pudo hacer, ahora no tendría que dejar el trabajo de sus sueños y los seres humanos que más lo necesitan en el mundo, ahora solo tenia un escritorio, gente gritándole a todas horas, una vida social completamente nula, un bebé a cargo y una mujer pidiéndole manutención todo el tiempo, la cual él pasaría todos los meses al pie de la letra, pero por una simple causa Victoria le rompía los huevos con que le faltaba y con que un hijo no se mantiene solo: la avaricia.

Y no es que Misha no amara a su bebé en camino, todo lo contrario, le daría todo, pero es difícil no querer a una persona, ni siquiera registrarla en tu memoria y que un día para el otro te llame diciendo que tendrás que dejar lo que te completa como ser humano, irte de vuelta a los Estados Unidos y criar a un bebé.

Pero como se dice, el que quiere durazno, se banca la pelusa, y algo que no caracteriza para nada a Misha Collins es la irresponsabilidad en sus actos.

Por eso estaba ahí, enfrentando su nueva vida y dejando la de sus sueños y pesadillas atrás.

Cuando termino de firmar con Jim Beaver su contrato por cinco años, fue hasta su nueva oficina en el tercer piso, coloco su nombre y especialidad en la puerta, entró, ordeno sus cosas lo medianamente posible, se enfundo su bata y salió nuevamente para conocer a sus pacientes.

Ese día en hospital estaba parcialmente vacio, le extraño porque era domingo, las personas generalmente atestaban su lugar de trabajo por accidentes automovilísticos estando alcoholizados, con sobredosis, estúpidas heridas por pelear a la salida de un bar, lo normal que recibían los domingos por ser el día anterior sábado.

Pero ese preciso día no, todo estaba tranquilo y normal en el hospital memorial para la comunidad, todo menos el personal que no paraban de cuchichear del nuevo doctor por los corredores.

Jensen solo revoleo los ojos y se mantuvo al margen, sabía que ese pobre hombre había entrado a la boca del lobo, él mismo sufrió las primeras semanas por ser la nueva marioneta y espectáculo del "circo".

Después de soportar los concejos muy mal expresados de una madre al caso medico de su hija, Jensen Ackles estaba con ganas de matar a alguien.

Sumado a todo esto, él, porque es un idiota, no se fue a casa como Jared, Jensen se declaro masoquista en el mismo instante que la mujer le dio una bofetada que resonó por todas las paredes.

La situación con la chica de dieciséis años era una simple quebradura de tibia y peroné por caerse de una cama elástica, se quedo dos días internada en observación y ahora debía volver a casa, con reposo, analgésicos, antifebriles, precaución con que no vomite y antiinflamatorios, la adolescente se recuperaría con normalidad.

Pero la madre de la criatura estaba empecinada con que el color de la zona afectada era peculiar.

-¡Usted es un irresponsable, no puede mandarla a casa con el estado en el que esta mi hija!- La mujer estaba visiblemente roja de furia, para ella, era lógico lo que reclamaba.

-Señora Charles, primero, no vuelva a golpearme o será sacada del hospital a la fuerza por agredir física y verbalmente a un doctor, por otra parte, Rebecca esta en perfectas condiciones para volver a su hogar, ya le explique que la zona de la pierna enrojeció por la presión que hicieron las gasas luego de la operación- Jensen hablaba pausadamente, con calma y controlándose.

Ella no se tranquilizo, todo lo contrario, por su propia ignorancia y no querer comprender las cosas termino insultando duramente a un medico que nada tenia que ver, le dijo cosas hirientes que Jensen, siempre cuando le sucedía, se concentro en un punto fijo en el suelo y se abstrajo de prestarle atención.

El método de autodefensa de Ackles, la enfureció todavía más si eso era posible, levanto la mano con la palma abierta, dispuesta a dejarle los cinco dedos marcados en ese perfecto rostro con pecas. Pero para su sorpresa y para la de Jensen, alguien le sostuvo la muñeca a mitad de camino.

-Señora, le pediré respetuosamente que se vaya ahora mismo del hospital- Misha bajo dos pulgadas el tono de voz- eso sino quiere que le pegue yo personalmente una patada en el culo que la dejara afuera con más rapidez- Collins habló solemnemente, sin mostrar expresión alguna pero sosteniéndole la muñeca con más fuerza de la físicamente necesaria.

La mujer de Frank Charles, como cualquier persona mentalmente estable, se intimido con la rectitud de Misha, no objeto la falta de profesionalismo del medico, solo se soltó con brusquedad del agarre y ofendida contoneando las caderas se metió de vuelta en la habitación de su hija.

Misha sonrió con felicidad, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa llena de dientes blancos, iluminando ese día gris y nublado con ese simple gesto.

Collins se dio cuenta de su falta de respeto, de verdad lo hizo, pero había visto tanta injusticia en distintas situaciones de su vida cuando trabajaba para médicos sin fronteras, que desde hacia varios años, no las soporta y toma en toro por las astas para detener un acto deshonroso… su concepto de justicia, respeto al prójimo y bondad con el otro ya le ha dado más problemas de los que puede contar y estaba acostumbrado.

Por el contrario, Jensen estaba completamente en shock y para sumarle, Misha sonrió y él se quedo idiotamente embobado mirándolo.

Pero de verdad, como Dios Santo Bendito, ¿alguien puede hacerte feliz, sin conocerlo, con solo sonreír?

Jensen perdió totalmente el norte, la coherencia, la ética profesional, la razón y hasta los calzoncillos cuando esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules se centraron solo en él y nadie más que él.

-Hola, soy Misha Collins y te he salvado de la perdición de volverte loco con la vieja- Misha se presento y sonrió solo un poco, le extendió la mano para estrecharla correctamente. Jensen solo pudo quedarse mirándole la mano, tonto por la belleza de las mismas, dedos largos y gráciles, piel suave parecida al terciopelo. En definitiva, Misha se termino preocupando porque seguía con la mano extendida y el tipo solo se lo quedo mirando con un peculiar gesto en el rostro.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Ser el nuevo en un lugar implica muchas cosas, personas que te miran con desconfianza, que te juzgan y evalúan sin conocerte realmente, y si son lo suficientemente atrevidos hasta pueden hacerte un desaire. Es algo incomodo, incluso para Misha a quien se le da muy bien eso de interactuar y no es para nada tímido.

Las cosas se hacen más difíciles cuando llegas a un lugar para ocupar un cargo superior como el de jefe del área de Cirugía General.

Pero no allí, eso fue muy extraño para Misha porque ha sido el nuevo antes y realmente le costo adaptarse al principio, pero al parecer el hospital memorial para la comunidad las cosas no son como lo parecen.

Verdaderamente, por completo, ese sitio luce haber sido creado para chuparle las medias a personas no necesitadas, soberbios, cascarrabias y maleducados.

Pero no, todo lo contrario, ese hospital hace muy buen porte a su nombre porque ayuda a la comunidad… y no solo la de los estirados.

La clínica era una de las más grandes y mejor equipadas, con el mejor personal y planes especiales de pago para cierto tipo de personas, era ese lado caritativo lo que había hecho a Jim Beaver ganar tantos reconocimientos, eso y su Ala de Atención Especial. En ella personas con discapacidades recibían la atención necesaria, en su mayoría eran niños, por tal motivo Misha debía pasar por esa unidad tan seguido como por la de pediatría general, porque su especialidad eran los más jóvenes.

Ya el Dr. Padalecki le había puesto al tanto de la situación allí, era el único lugar que Misha no entendía bien. Niños eran niños, ¿Por qué tenerlos en un área diferentes? No veía cual era la necesidad, salvo con niños en el área de quemados y enfermedades contagiosas, pero el caso de esa Ala era distinto. Decidió no darle importancia. Por ahora. Luego le preguntaría a su jefe de área Morgan.

- Es porque estos niños necesitan un personal calificado. Algunos son sordomudos, otros con retraso mental de diferentes niveles, traumas, todos los casos que las enfermeras normales no saben como tratar- le había explicado su jefe lo más pasible que se puede cuando te piden explicaciones por tu trabajo.

- ¿Y se supone que el personal que trabaja aquí si lo sabe? – preguntó viendo como una enfermera trataba de aplicar medicina a un niño con retraso, era evidente que tenían que tener mucha paciencia.

- Las enfermeras y los doctores, todos aquí están especializados en tratar estos casos. Claro que siempre es bueno hacer una revisión exhaustiva – le sugirió mientras volvían a pediatría – hay chicos que están aquí constantemente, casos que los doctores atienden lo mejor posible pero son tan difíciles que no encuentran solución, yo trato de ayudar, tal vez tu deberías hacerlo también- Con eso Morgan dio por finalizado el encuentro. Misha quiso escupirlo pero se abstuvo recalcando en su mente que eso no sería bien visto.

Misha llevaba dos semanas en su nuevo trabajo, ya se había relajado bastante y conocido gente nueva, eso era muy bueno porque él no duraba mucho sin hablar, y él, como un total desconocido para los demás, empiece a charlarte en el ascensor o preguntarte "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" como una criatura de cinco años en el kínder, no podía terminar bien.

Y sí, Misha es un total necesitado por tener una vida social activa, y no es porque sea un agrandado que necesite contantemente amigos para sentirse bien consigo mismo, es por la simple causa de que él es sociable por naturaleza, tuvo amigos toda su vida, no montones pero si de los buenos, los que están siempre, los de verdad.

Por suerte las miradas lascivas, enojadas, con lastima y distintos gestos de mierda humanos, ya habían parado, o por lo menos lo medianamente posible como para no caminar por los pasillos y sentirte tan incomodo hasta el punto de querer salir corriendo como una adolescente virginal en su primera vez.

Ese día Misha tenia guardia nocturna, se tomaba un café negro sin azúcar para despabilarse un poco y no quedarse dormido antes de llegar al ascensor dispuesto a ir al piso numero dos.

El segundo piso, el "reino padaleckiano" como lo había escuchado llamar, técnicamente Jared solo era un doctor más del montón, pero no para ellos que lo consideraban el hombre alto con mirada de cachorrito el cual amaba a los niños y estos lo amaban a él, entonces para caracterizar el piso de pediatría y neonatología, solo debían nombrar a Jared Padalecki.

Y ahí es donde iba Collins ahora, a ver un rato a su amigo… bueno, no era su amigo con todas las letras pero era el único que se asemejaba al concepto. Fue el primero que le hablo sin quedarse sin habla, mirarlo con un gesto extraño y luego murmurar un "hola" muy bajito, casi imperceptible, y salir trotando despavorido.

¿Da tan mala impresión? O sea, él sabe que no fue un comportamiento muy profesional hablarle así a esa señora pero tampoco para que Ackles lo mire como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en el medio de la frente.

Se sintió muy deprimido luego de eso, realmente ese sujeto parecía agradable, además de hermoso. No esta de más decir.

¿Esos ojos verdes? Dios, lo encandilaron al instante y no supo de donde le salió la voz para presentarse, rasgos femeninos en los pómulos pero un rostro tan marcadamente masculino que era para el infarto. Piel dorada, cabello rubio oscuro corto peinado al estilo despeinado, ojos verdes enmarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas, rasgos definidos, se podía ver debajo de la bata blanca y uniforme azul, que el cuerpo le hacia total justicia a la cara.

Y para sumarle más mierda a su vida, el tipo tenia pecas, ¡pecas! ¡Hermosas y perfectas pecas adornándole la cara como salpicaduras! Misha estaba seguro de que, para su último día en la tierra, solo pediría tenerlo en la cama y besarle cada una de ellas, solo eso y él se muere feliz y contento por su patética vida.

Genial. Debía dejar de desvariar e imaginarse a Ackles en su cama porque ahora tenia una tienda de campaña en los pantalones y eso no se vería muy bien cuando estas entrando al piso de pediatría.

Misha sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Padalecki, deja de crecer por Dios o pareceré un pitufo- sonrió abiertamente cuando lo encontró y empezaron a caminar por los corredores.

Misha era uno de los cirujanos asignado al Ala Especial y de las pocas personas con las que Jared podía relajarse y ser él, era de los que solía encontrarle el lado gracioso y positivo a todo, por lo menos es lo que pudo apreciar en dos semanas. Habían lugares específicos en los que podías encontrar al Dr. Collins, la sala de operaciones, emergencia y la sala de recreación para niños, para él era lo mismo tomar un escalpelo que una marioneta, su pensamiento era que ambas cosas salvan la vida de una persona, solo que de diferente manera.

Pero esa noche había algo distinto en Misha, parecía como triste, por eso Jared no dudo en preguntar.

-Collins, ¿Esta bien? Parece raro hoy, ¿Durmió poco?- se sentó en la silla atrás de su escritorio sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Estoy bien, algo cansado, todavía no me acostumbro a estos horarios, allá era trabajar todo el día y me acostumbre a ello pero acá comienza a afectarme- mintió y se le noto porque Jared sonrió con un poco de malicia.

-¿Esperas que me crea ese verso? No te conozco mucho Misha pero tus ojos expresan todo-

Collins se dejo caer con cansancio en el sofá junto al escritorio. No le gustaba hablar de lo que le sucedía, con nadie. Pero había visto a Jensen muchas veces hablando con Jared, y no es porque lo acechara cada vez que tenía tiempo, para nada. Así que si eran amigos tal vez Jared podría aconsejarlo.

-Ese tal Jensen Ackles, ¿Tiene algo contra los nuevos?- pregunto con cuidado, como quien habla del clima y no del tipo que tenía su cuerpo servido en bandeja de plata.

-No, ¿Por?- Jared sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, había entendido todo y sí, como que le gusta ser Cupido debes en cuando.

-No sé, la vez pasada lo salude lo mas bien y el tipo salió corriendo como si le hubiera hablado de unirse a una secta diabólica o algo así- se paso las manos por la cara con cansancio mas mental que físico, le gusta llevarse bien con las personas, y Jensen le había agradado desde un primer momento, Misha estaba seguro que ese hombre perfecto no era gay pero tal vez podían ser amigos, él sabía escuchar y aunque cada tres segundos le darían ganas de tirársele encima y hacerlo suyo, se contendría, podía hacerlo.

Jared estaba a punto de contestar cuando los altavoces empezaron a sonar comunicando que se necesitaba la presencia de los médicos de guardia en Urgencias.

Los dos empezaron a correr hacia el lugar, Misha llego primero y le pregunto a una enfermera, evidentemente tensa y sobre exigida, que había sucedido, ella muy rápidamente les explico a los dos que se había efectuado un accidente múltiple en la ruta y ahora todos los heridos se dirigían a ese hospital.

Misha se puso los guantes y Jared lo imito, tres ambulancias llegaron en ese mismo instante, y solo eran las primeras, Collins maldijo mentalmente y se preparo para atender a los heridos de gravedad que necesitaran cirugía de emergencia.

Jared junto a dos médicos más, ayudarían a los niños y adolescentes ya que esa era su área.

El altavoz dio la alerta y unos minutos después Jensen estaba ahí también prestando ayuda. Los primeros veinte minutos fueron confusos, total caos, tuvieron que llamar a otros doctores para que se trasladen a la clínica. Eran las tres de la mañana y ellos no iban a poder con todo.

Morgan comenzó a distribuir a las personas según sus lesiones, especialmente mandar a los quemados a la unidad correspondiente.

A las cinco Jared y Jensen eran dos de los extras de The Walking Dead en las sillas de los corredores.

-Dios, que puto lío, pensé que hoy estaríamos tranquilos- bufo Jensen.

-Lo mismo digo… pobre Misha todavía no sale del quirófano… esta hace dos horas metido ahí adentro- Jared dio comienzo a la que llamo "operación juntemos a los emos del grupo".

-Hablando de eso… te vi el otro día con él, ¿Qué? ¿Son amigos ahora?- Jensen no pudo evitar el pinchazo de celos que le dio ver que Jared era amigo del nuevo. Y él que se regañaba mentalmente todas las noches por ser medio idiota y haberse quedado en blanco cuando Misha se presento.

-Sí, somos amigos, ¿Por? Si queres los puedo presentar-

Jensen no puedo contestar porque se quedo mirando como Misha se sentaba al lado de Jared con total confianza. Le apeno un poco ver a ese hombre siempre trasmitiendo felicidad y radiante sea la hora que sea, ahora con unas ojeras que le llegaban a los talones, haciendo puchero y evidentemente cansado. Jensen tuvo ganas de agarrarlo meterlo en su cama y apapucharlo.

-Mierda, supuse que hoy iba a ser un día tranquilo- Jared se rió porque Misha dijo lo mismo que Jensen, los otros dos lo miraron reírse pensaron que el sueño lo había vuelto loco. Todos sabían que Jared Padalecki sin comer o dormir por un largo rato, moría de tristeza.

-Wow, hola Jensen, discúlpame, no te vi, soy Misha Collins el otro día nos vimos, no sé si recuerdas- le extendió la mano presentándose nuevamente y rogando no parecer pesado con ese doctor.

-Jensen Ackles- se le estrangulo la voz cuando vio que Misha hacia esa sonrisa que podía iluminar Boston si se lo proponía, quedo embelesado pero dio gracias a que Jared era más inteligente que él y siempre le salvaba las papas del fuego.

Sí, eran dos idiotas porque Misha dejo de pensar con coherencia cuando los ojitos verdes hermosos de Jensen brillaron.

-Misha, Jensen es jefe del piso de trauma, ¿Sabias?- Jared al rescate de una conversación solo de miradas.

-Si, lo sabía, me lo contó Anna, la chica de recepción- por fin Collins logro dejar de mirar a Jensen.

Los tres dejaron un poco de lado el cansancio y se pusieron en una charla amena y a veces divertida, Jared solo decidió estar ahí para que ninguno de los dos quede como un imbécil con el otro por el hecho de quedárselo mirando demasiado tiempo.

Cinco meses habían pasado desde que Misha Collins había ingresado al hospital, él ya se sentía cómodo, al principio le fue difícil porque su actitud y comportamiento no eran del todo normales y a algunas personas podía llegar a serles abrumador e insoportable que ande pululando por los corredores todo el día sonriendo, pero llegaron a acostumbrarse y él también a las quejas de los demás.

A lo que no podía acostumbrase y pensaba que nunca lo haría era a Jensen, en esos meses llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos, y él pensaba que lograría mirarlo solo como un amigo, pero no, no podía y cierta parte masoquista de él, tampoco quería.

-¡Misha!- grito Jensen cuando lo vio entrar a su oficina, no le gustaba que lo invadan en su espacio personal.

-Jenny cálmate, tampoco es como si estuvieras masturbándote y yo te haya agarrado en plena acción- sonrió con picardía y cerro la puerta detrás de el, se acostó, literalmente, en el sillón.

-Si lo hubiera estado haciendo te quedarías mirando, pervertido- bromeo, tenía rojas hasta las orejas, Jensen no era un tipo que bromeara con estas cosas pero Misha lo contagiaba y lo "llevaba al lado oscuro" como decía él.

-Probablemente- siguió la broma, porque sabía que lo era pero por él miraría con gusto y le daría una mano.

-Ya. Collins, ¿Solo viniste a molestarme?- Vio como Misha sacaba unos folios y se ponía a rellenar los papeles.

-Se que te gusta mi compañía Ackles, no lo niegues- Dijo Misha y se sentó un poco en el sofá porque sino no podría escribir bien.

Jensen solo sonrió algo ruborizado dándole la razón, Collins podría ser medio idiota e insoportable a veces, pero era un ser humano increíble que lo escuchaba siempre, aunque todavía no estaban en esa etapa de la amistad donde podían comenzar a hablar de sus problemas. Los dos se caracterizaban por ser muy cerrados y comentar sus inconvenientes cuando ya los habían solucionado, no antes.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas trabajando y hablando de tonterías sin importancia, cuchicheando sobre los nuevos residentes y descansando a las enfermeras más lanzadas del hospital.

Ninguno había sacado el tema de la sexualidad del otro, principalmente porque Jensen sabía que Misha esperaba un bebé y Misha tenía miedo de confesarle a Jensen que le gustaba y arruinar su amistad.

Porque aunque sabía que Jensen, si fuera heterosexual, le diría que todo esta bien y podían seguir siendo amigos, pero la relación no sería nunca más lo mismo. Prefería tener un poco de Jensen a no tener nada. Aparte, si fuera gay tampoco sabía si él le gustaría a Jensen.

-Jen, de verdad, no puede ser que tengas que abrir la maldita puerta de tu oficina con una tijera porque no tenes picaporte- se quejo Misha, que luchaba con la puerta.

-No jodas Collins, vete a quejar con Morgan que no me da un buen presupuesto, no me alcanza y todo lo tengo que dar para el Ala Especial- Jensen llego con la tijera, la metió en el pequeño agujero de la cerradura, hizo un movimiento giratorio y la puerta se abrió.

-¡Jé, Jé! Esta perra nunca me gana- Jensen sonrió grande y triunfante, para luego salir caminando.

Misha lo hubiera agarrado de la bata, lo metería a la oficina nuevamente, haría mierda la tijera y se encerraría con él allí dentro por horas, pero no para hablar específicamente, sino para algo muchísimo más placentero.

De todas formas se convenció a si mismo que eso no sería prudente, así que corrió un poco para alcanzar Jensen y caminaron juntos hacia los elevadores.

-ey Jen, tengo una operación en quince minutos, nos vemos después- le palmeo la espalda, se metió al ascensor y se quedo apoyado en la barandilla cruzado de brazos.

-Sí, claro Misha- sonrió, no quería separarse de él y ese sentimiento lo abordo y lo dejo algo confundido. Jensen sacudió la cabeza, saludo otra vez con la mano y se fue a hacer sus rondas.


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Jared no podía estar más feliz, su pequeño bebé Thomas había cumplido esa semana tres meses, estaba seguro que el día que nació, no se lo olvidaría nunca en su vida.

Al principio fue una locura, Gen lo había llamado esa mañana diciendo que las contracciones eran cada tres minutos, él solo le pidió que se relaje y que posiblemente era una falsa alarma, aunque le mintió porque su mujer estaba de ocho meses y medio y era muy probable que este en parto, pero quería tranquilizarla y dejar todo en orden en el hospital para cuando vaya a su casa y la llevara a su lugar de trabajo, ya este todo preparado para atenderla.

Todo se había ido al caño cuando Pellegrino, su jefe en el área de Pediatría, le explico de muy mala manera que hacia falta personal y no se podía retirar.

Jared estaba que se colgaba de las paredes por los nervios, no paraba un segundo de recibir mensajes de Gen pidiéndole que vaya porque se sentía muy mal y las contracciones aumentaban.

Dio gracias al Cielo porque ese día el hospital estaba muy tranquilo y Jensen pudo dejar su trabajo un rato e ir a tranquilizarlo, anteriormente Jensen y Misha con una mirada se habían sincronizado y Collins se fue a hablar con Beaver mientras Jen controlaba a Jared, si alguien le podía dar permiso rebasando la autoridad de otro medico, era Jim por ser el jefe de todos.

Al final todo salió bien, Beaver le dio permiso a los tres para que vayan en una ambulancia a buscar a la mujer de Padalecki, debido a no quería que Jared se estampe contra un árbol porque sabia que el niño, para llegar más rápido, sobrepasaría el limite de velocidad y sumado a los nervios que tenia el doctor ese día, terminaría con los sesos desparramados por el pavimento, así que para evitar tragedias, mando a sus amigos con él y Jared lo agradeció enormemente.

Paralelamente y en contrario a los nervios y desespero de Padalecki, Jensen y Misha estaban rebosantes de felicidad, sonrieron en todo el camino a la casa de Jared, a este último lo puso todavía más nervioso el comportamiento de sus amigos, estaba evidentemente histérico.

Cuando llegaron con Genevieve al hospital, toda la felicidad se les fue a la mierda debido a los gritos de la mujer, a los cinco minutos se acostumbraron y empezaron a reírse por nervios y gracia de las palabras de Gen.

Algunas frases como "Te odio, hijo de puta, ¡nunca más me vas a poner un dedo encima!" quedaron grabadas en la memoria de Misha, Jensen le había dicho a Genevieve que insulte a Jared porque él tenia la culpa de su dolor, en parte Ackles lo había hecho para picar a Padalecki y en parte para que la mujer piense en otra cosa y no en su dolor y su nerviosismo.

Todo salió estupendamente, el bebé se dio vuelta a último momento pero Misha resolvió rápidamente el inconveniente y realizo la cesárea de Gen sin complicaciones, técnicamente no lo hizo él porque no es su área, pero como Jefe de Cirujanos "pidió" estar presente, mejor dicho se metió a la fuerza en el quirófano para observar todo, no es que no confiara en los médicos a su cargo pero era la esposa y el hijo de un buen amigo suyo y no los podría en riesgo. Nunca.

El niño nació perfectamente sano, Misha lo reviso y estudio por completo, hasta se fijo si tenía los veinte dedos, dos veces, el bebé peso cuatro kilos y midió cincuenta centímetros, una criatura sana, rosadita y hermosa.

Mientras Jensen se encargaba de que Jared no corra hacia neonatología y cometa un error.

Ese día había quedado en la memoria de los tres, ese día su amistad se forjo más hasta el punto de ser inquebrantable, cada uno tenia la lealtad ciega del otro por el resto de su vida.

Eso fue extraño porque solo nació un bebé, pero para ellos fue algo más, la situación fue la muestra palpable de que en los peores y mejores momentos podían contar con el otro.

Y Jared pensaba que esa clase de amigos nunca se podían perder porque eran para toda la vida, eran demasiado buenos y no se los encontraba todos los días. Dio las gracias por haberse encontrado a Misha Collins y a Jensen Ackles y que ellos hayan entrado en su vida.

Porque él sabía que no habría podido reaccionar correctamente, no es que fuera tonto pero cuando el pánico lo inundaba y cuando se trataba de su mujer, la coherencia se iba a paspar moscas y no pensaba bien, ese día se hubiera ido sin permiso y probablemente con lo hijo de puta que era Pellegrino, se hubiera comido un sumario y perdido el trabajo.

Por parte de Jensen, que nunca había tenido un amigo así de real en toda su vida, fue una total sorpresa porque nunca había contado con alguien con quien pudiera contar no solamente en las buenas, sino en las malas también. Y esa clase de personas no se las encuentra a menudo.

Y para Misha… bueno, la revelación de Misha con ese acontecimiento fue tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo, tristeza por el hecho de que no podía perder una amistad como la de Jensen contándole sus sentimientos. Y felicidad por haber encontrado seres humanos tan especiales como Jared y Jensen.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

La decisión que había tomado Misha, ya hace tres meses, era mantener su atracción hacia Jensen, apartada, escondida y enterrada en lo más recóndito de su alma y cerebro.

Y se dio cuenta que podía con ella, la verdad tampoco lo sorprendió, porque no lo había demostrado. Nunca. Y no creía que nadie se haya dado cuenta de las miraditas a cuerpo entero que le daba a Jensen debes en cuando.

Realmente creyó que nadie se daba cuenta. Hasta ese día que Padalecki lo intercepto babeándose, literalmente, mirando el culo de Ackles que se encontraba inclinado levantando un expediente que se le había caído. Misha se dio cuenta que fue demasiado evidente porque detuvo su café a mitad de camino de su boca y abrió los ojos como platos ante tan espectacular vista del trasero de Jensen.

Se dio una patada voladora mental cuando Jared lo agarro del brazo, lo dio vuelta y le regalo una de sus sonrisitas picaras. Misha solo revoleo los ojos y comenzó a beber su café ya frió mientras se zafaba del agarre Padaleckiano.

-¿Algo lindo que observar, Collins?- Jared levanto una ceja y rió por lo bajo ante los cachetes de Misha que comenzaban a tornarse rojos.

-No me toques los huevos, Padalecki, estas hablando pelotudeces- Misha escondió su sonrojo atrás de su taza de café negro con tres de azúcar. Aunque hubiera deseado que esa bebida sea vodka porque Jared se había dado cuenta e insistiría. Mucho. Hasta el punto de tornársele para Misha, un grano en el culo de dos metros.

-¿Tonterías? Si yo solo digo la verdad- Jay pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo mientras entraban a la oficina de él- No es la primera vez que te veo mirar con otros ojos a Jensen, Mish- lo soltó y se sentó en su silla giratoria atrás de su escritorio.

La cara de Misha fue un poema. Sonrojado hasta la coronilla, los ojos desorbitados y abiertos, como si hubiera visto que alguien apaleaba una caja con perros. Y para sumarle, el puto tic nervioso en su oreja derecha. Jared sólo pudo largar una larga y sonora carcajada.

-Tranquilo que yo me di cuenta porque soy inteligente y te conozco muy bien, Collins- Pudo decir cuando se tranquilizo luego de unos minutos de risa, Jay se estrujo los ojos mientras sonreía como un idiota. Le gustaba ser Cupido.

-No hay nada de que darse cuenta Jared- Misha uso un tono de voz más fuerte y seguro del necesario, eso lo evidencio aunque no se dio cuenta- No sé de donde sacas esas ideas raras, debes dejar de comer gominolas, te están pudriendo el cerebro- Misha se quedo clavado al lado de la puerta cerrada, como método preventivo por si debía escapar de Padaleckineitor alias pesado.

-Es evidente Misha, esas miradas cuando él no te ve, tus gestos y tu cuerpo expresan lo que no quieres decir- Jared levanto las manos como si no tuviera que seguir hablando para que su explicación sea obvia. Chasqueo la lengua molesto cuando Misha hizo cara de "no entiendo una mierda de lo que hablas" -¡Que le tenes ganas a Jensen! ¡Misha, por Dios Bendito, no seas idiota y confesalo!- Padalecki subió un octavo la voz y se gano que Misha le tire con un lápiz en la frente. El muy idiota tenia puntería de Dioses, se quejo mentalmente Jay mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

-¡Auch! Bueno, esta bien, me exasperé, pero tenes que darte cuenta que no podes seguir así, te estas lastimando- Jared hablo con calma y muy serio. Todo un logro hablando de Padalecki.

-¡No hay nada lo cual deba confesar! ¡Carajo! ¡No te metas, Jared!-

Misha salió hecho una furia del despacho, no veía, estaba cegado por el enojo. El problema es que no era con Jared, su amigo tenia razón, se dañaba internamente queriendo a Jensen. Porque no era su cuerpo o su belleza descomunal, era su actitud y personalidad, su bondad con los demás, esas sonrisas tiernas y llenas de amor que les daba a sus pacientes trasmitiendo un poco del cariño que sentía por ellos. Su tranquilidad ante situaciones limites. Pero lo que más le atraía de él era su fortaleza interna. Increíble y envidiable, no importa que sucediera, Jensen luchaba para solucionarlo, sin quejarse y sin perder la esperanza. Nunca pero nunca había visto a Ackles no trasmitirles a los pacientes terminales, la fe en que todo se resolvería y de que saldrían de allí sanos. Pesé a que Jen probablemente supiera que eso sea mentira.

Pero Jensen seguía, nunca se rendía, continuaba trabajando sobre esos pacientes hasta que la muerte arribaba y se llevaba una parte de él mismo junto a la vida del ser que dejo la vida en sus manos. Lo destrozaba por dentro cada muerte, pero él nunca lo confesaba ni lo demostraba.

Pero Misha lo sabía, conoce cada expresión en el rostro de Jen, cada gesto y movimiento tiene un fin que él conoce a la perfección. Y sabe cuando Ackles esta llorando de dolor por dentro, porque estamos hablando de pacientes que pueden estar años tratándose de una enfermedad con un mismo doctor, y que durante tanto tiempo intentes salvarlos con toda tu capacidad física y tu conocimiento hasta sacarte canas buscando una manera de curarlos sin dañarlos más. Y que terminen muriendo, es un dolor imposible de expresar con palabras.

Pesé a que pasen los años y la experiencia con la muerte, a Jensen y Misha, debería no afectarle como lo hace, lo sigue haciendo, porque NO soportan que sus pacientes fallezcan.

Y ¡Joder! La sensibilidad y fortaleza de Jensen, lo consume por dentro, lo hace derretirse y sonreír como un idiota.

Nunca en su vida conoció a alguien como él, de verdad que no, y Misha puede ratificar, mostrando su agenda telefónica, que conoce a cientos de personas.

Caminando como un loco hacia el ascensor lo único que quería hacer es encerrarse en su oficina y calmarse, pero su suerte de mierda nunca estuvo con él, y por su enojo y nervios porque Jay lo descubrió, se estampo contra alguien cayendo él sobre la otra persona.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados intentando mitigar el dolor de darse contra una cabeza que le pareció de hormigón reforzado, se levanto un poco y comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio. Lo que vio, lo dejo sin aire. Literal.

Jensen estaba bajo él, en la posición de sus sueños, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo. Lo había visto venir.

-Mishi, creo que algo se me esta clavando en el muslo- Jensen abrió los ojos, sonrió más y se removió bajo él- Mierda, Collins, levanta el culo que me lastimas-

Oh Sí. Misha hubiera levantado el culo. Pero no con el mismo fin. Se lo serviría en bandeja a Jensen para que lo haga suyo.

Era bastante extraña la situación, porque lo que se "clavaba" Jensen en la pierna, era la tremenda y exuberante erección que tenia Misha dentro de los pantalones. Y este ultimo que todavía estaba perdido mirando el rostro de Jensen contando sus pecas y deseando besarlas. Paralelamente Jen, estaba muy nervioso y se había puesto serio, pensando en que Misha estaba enojado, por la cara que tenia parecía que cuando se levantara le partiría la nariz en dos sitios diferentes, pero confundió enojo con deseo.

-Lo-lo-siento Jensen, no te vi- tartamudeo y se levanto tan rápido que casi se cae para atrás, pero Ackles fue ágil y lo agarro antes.

-¡Ey! Collins, ¿Estás bién?- Jensen se preocupo, Misha era despistado pero ese día parecía demasiado nervioso y se iba a matar si seguía así.

-Estoy bien- "omitiendo el hecho de que la cremallera me esta destrozando el pene porque me excite con solo mirarte" agrego mentalmente Misha.

-Pero no lo parece, ¿Comiste tus chicles hoy?- Jensen se rió por lo bajo de la obsesión de Misha por esas golosinas.

En ese momento lo soltó, porque todavía Jensen tenía la palma de la mano sobre el hombro de Collins, sólo que estaba extendida, calentándole la piel sobre la ropa a Misha.

Este último, a pesar de sentirse raro porque extrañaba el cariñoso contacto de Jensen, agradeció que se apartara, porque sino, probablemente, notaria lo excitado que estaba, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. Y Dios bendito, la sangre le hervía.

-¡Já, Já! Muy gracioso Jenny, pero no, no los comí hoy, el kiosquero de acá a la vuelta hoy no tenia chicles para mi- Misha se rasco la nuca nervioso, dio gracias por tener la bata puesta, eso impedía un poco que se notara su maldita erección que no se daba cuenta que se encontraban en su puto lugar de trabajo.

Y puta su vida porque Misha en ese instante que Jensen sonrió, lo hubiera agarrado del ambo azul oscuro, lo tiraría al piso y lo montaría como un pony.

-Probablemente te los comiste todos Mishi- Comento Jen mientras miraba los papeles que tenia en sus manos.

Misha se perdió en el movimiento que hizo Jensen al pasarse la lengua por los labios, Dios, ¿Qué podría hacer Jenny con esa lengua y esos labios? De todo. Primero, Misha lo besaría al completo, probaría esa regordeta y cree él, esponjosa y suave boca, besaría cada fracción de su rostro, recordándola y grabándola en su memoria. Luego iría bajando por su pecho a base de besos húmedos, mientras con la otra mano le abriría el cierre del pantalón y metería una mano… ¡Okey! ¡Se había hecho una puta película porno mental, con Jensen y él de protagonistas! ¡Y todo por el maldito movimiento de resequedad labial que hizo el hombre delante de él!

-Si, y vos también sos adicto a algo y nadie dice nada, a comer pitos constantemente- Esta bien, Misha quería tener un arma en ese instante y volarse los sesos allí mismo, ya veía en su lapida escrito "el pelotudo que hizo durante toda su vida comentarios estúpidos e impropios y no decía lo que verdaderamente quería" Sip, Misha deseo con todas sus fuerzas que se abra la tierra y lo engulla. Pero dada la mala suerte que tenia, luego lo escupiría por mal sabor.

Jensen tenia cara de sorpresa, y Collins, para salir de los pensamientos suicidas, se empezó a reír frenéticamente, él era así, de ese tipo de comentarios, pero no fue lo que dijo precisamente, sino, el tono de voz que uso, cargado de deseo y pasión prohibida.

-No constantemente, Collins, -Jensen bajo mucho la voz, hasta hacerla un susurro, para que Misha escuche, se lo dijo al oído rozándole la piel con los labios que mando una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de los dos- Sólo las que me gustan- dicho esto, levanto una ceja y le clavo la mirada en los labios a Misha, sonrió con picardía, le palmeo la espalda a un consternado Collins, y entro a la habitación de un paciente suyo.

Sí, Misha Dimitri Collins, por primera vez en su vida, se quedo sin palabras ante tal situación, todos los colores se le subieron a la cara, y estuvo seguro que le iba a dar un infarto porque su corazón no podía latir más fuerte.

El muy hijo de puta de Jensen no dejaba de sorprenderlo, bajo su fachada de timidez virginal era muy, pero muy, descaradamente atrevido cuando quería, y eso no podía ser más jodidamente excitante.

Oh mierda Santa Bendita… maldecía en su mente mientras caminaba hacia su próxima cirugía que lo recibiría con una erección monumental… ese puto Ackles… tan tierno y dulce… tan pícaro y atrevido… le iba a reventar las pelotas con solo mirarlo o hablarle en ese tono… con su belleza, carajo que fuerte esta… esa fortaleza interna casi palpable… cariñoso cuando quiere, una furia asesina si lastiman a los suyos…

Mierda, carajo, la puta madre que lo pario a él mismo y a todos sus santos… la misión "Esconder la atracción por Jensen Ackles" quedaba oficialmente abortada… se había enamorado de ese hijo de puta calienta pavas.


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

A diferencia de Misha, Jensen tenia las cosas claras desde hacia meses.

Al principio le costo y pensó que era un simple capricho por todo el rollo de "doctorcito nuevo lindo" pero no, fueron pasando los meses y Jensen seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Misha. Y cuando lo conoció, fue peor, porque supo que era algo más que un tipo con unos desorbitantes y imposiblemente hermosos ojos azules. Misha era esa clase de personas, que todo lo que hacen, lo hacen porque les sale de corazón, nunca nada obligado o por compromiso. Además también esa simpleza pero que no es burda lo caracteriza a Collins, y junto a su personalidad cariñosa y divertida. Embobaron a Jensen desde un primer momento.

Y por esa razón, Ackles se había empecinado por gustarle a Misha, sólo necesito una sola vez que esos ojos azules se claven en su retaguardia para darle ánimos y poner todo su empeño en conquistar a Collins.

Porque cuando Jensen Ackles quiere algo, esta obsesionado por poseer a alguien… lo consigue, cueste lo que cueste.

Por esa razón la semana pasada en los corredores de su Ala Especial, indirectamente le había ofrecido a Misha su boca para una mamada. No lo dijo como decir decirlo, pero una mirada vale más que mil palabras, y la que le dio a ese hombre, prometía una mamada de campeonato.

Pero los días pasaban y ni señales de Misha. Era raro porque tampoco se paseaba por pediatría para molestarlo a él o a Padalecki.

Y sí, que Jensen estaba todo el día atendiendo pacientes, pero, ¿Quién, con todas sus capacidades mentales, no se da cuenta que Misha Collins esta en la misma habitación o pasillos? Ese tipo, con su porte majestuoso y paso seguro, se hacia dueño del lugar en el mismo instante que pone un pie fuera del ascensor.

Para su sorpresa, horas después del comienzo de su preocupación por si Collins estaba enfermo o algo así, se entero por Meg que Misha estaba confinado en su oficina y en el quirófano.

Y eso fue el punto para ponerse todavía más tenso y nervioso, se había quedado tranquilo porque Mishi seguía vivito y coleando, pero, ¿Por qué no iba a verlos? _¿A verlo?_

Mierda. ¡Que él no era idiota! Jensen se daba cuenta las miradas que le daba Collins, esas que te recorren una electricidad inexistente por el cuerpo y un frio helado en la columna.

Pero ahora más que preocupado estaba que echaba chispas de los nervios, ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si Misha era así con todos y él había tomado erróneamente las señales? No. No y mil noes. Él no considera que tiene una maestría en conquistas pero la forma en la que Misha se le queda mirando… como si no hubiera nadie más allí y Jensen sea lo más bello y preciado del mundo… Jensen nunca en su vida se sintió tan amado con una sola mirada. Y aparte, que él para Misha sea sólo uno más del montón le hacia sentir una furia iracunda explotarle en el pecho.

Por eso en este instante caminaba con ímpetu hacia el piso de cirugía general, específicamente a la oficina de Misha.

Quería solucionar las cosas con Collins, por lo menos para seguir siendo amigos, tal vez había sido demasiado directo anteriormente pero no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad que le dio con un comentario Misha, para demostrarle un poco de lo mucho que le gustaba.

Porque él es tímido, y cuando le hablo la semana pasada de esa forma a Misha… tan suelto y desinhibido. Se sorprendió de si mismo, pero para bien, porque se dio cuenta que podía ser atrayente con palabras.

Conclusión, Misha saco de él una faceta que le gusto. No sabía que podía cambiar y no ser el mismo hombre sumiso que fue toda su vida.

También cayo en la cuenta que Misha sacaba de él un deseo irrevocable y primitivo, haciéndolo volverse loco buscando, cuando Collins estaba cerca, la posición más caliente que su cuerpo tosco pueda hacer, quería tener para él y solo para él toda la atención de esos ojos azules.

Era un pensamiento demasiado posesivo para alguien que solo es tu amigo, pero allí estaba desde que Collins entro al hospital meses atrás con ese caminar majestuoso y le habló días luego con esa voz de ultratumba jodidamente excitante.

Bien. Ahora por sus pensamientos filosóficos de su atracción y sentimientos por Misha le había hecho desvariar y tener un cachondeo en el pasillo. Mierda. Llegaría al despacho de Collins con una erección impresionante.

Cuando se subió al ascensor, como no había nadie, disimuladamente se acomodo el paquete. Mala decisión, porque cuando lo hizo tenia impregnado en la mente a Misha sonriendo. La fricción y el roce contra la tela de sus pantalones lo hicieron largar un pequeño gemido de placer y que su pene diera un brinco reclamando más contacto.

Joder. Estaba demasiado caliente. No podía ir a ver a Misha para preguntarle que le pasaba y no tirársele al cuello y rogarle que lo folle desaforadamente.

Y para sumarle, su ambo azul dejaba dos opciones a la vista: o tenia una erección o sino una polla horrorosamente grande y deforme.

No quería darle esa impresión a Misha quedando él como un adolescente cachondo deseoso de que lo follen. Porque sí, si iba en este estado de excitación a ver a Collins, encontrándolo solo en su despacho, le entrarían unas ganas lujuriosas por confesarlo todo y besarlo con ansias.

Joder, parecía tener trece años otra vez con los pensamientos que tenía. Y la situación ameritaba que queriendo o no, se imaginara el comienzo de una película porno.

Genial. Ahora los de seguridad se debían estar descostillando de risa detrás de las cámaras del ascensor mirando como él se masajeaba con disimulo para calmar su excitado amigo.

Cuando se bajo en el piso de Misha, en vez de ir directo a el despacho de esté como hacia siempre, giro sobre sus talones y rápidamente se metió en el baño de hombres.

Dio gracias al Cielo, a Buda, a Ra, o a quien mierda sea porque no haya nadie allí, debido a que desconocidos, lo escuchen gemir, no era uno de sus hobbies.

Cerró la puerta con la pequeña trabita y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, separo las piernas y se llevo las manos hacia el pantalón de su uniforme, lo bajo lo suficiente para liberar su incipiente erección que lo hizo largar el aire de sus pulmones que contenía hacia segundos por pura desesperación de querer liberarse. Su pene rosado e hinchado apareció ante sus ojos.

Las primeras sacudidas fueron dubitativas y cortas, comprobando hasta donde podía llegar. Joder se estaba masturbando en su lugar de trabajo, no podía ser más irresponsable. No le intereso. La excitación le fulmino la cordura. Poco a poco se fue animando y la erección alcanzo su máxima altitud, mostrándose gloriosa y desafiante ante sus propios ojos. Jensen Ackles estaba muy bien dotado.

Se agarro el miembro con una mano y con la otra se comenzó a tocar los testículos, se masturbaba de arriba abajo con movimientos erráticos debido a la excitación.

Se mordió el labio inferior conteniéndose de largar un gruñido de satisfacción. Con un par de dedos se apretó este punto tan sensible sobre su perineo.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se apoyó en los fríos azulejos blancos que lo hicieron tener un pequeño escalofrió que no sintió en su totalidad. Estaba perdido en el placer, sentía el orgasmo tan próximo, podía rozarlo con los dedos pero nunca llegaba al momento del clímax.

Misha… Dios… ese hombre lo iba a matar… esa piel tan pálida y posiblemente suave… cuerpo bien formado y musculoso pero no en exceso, ¿Cómo se vería bajo él retorciéndose de placer?, Quería escucharlo gemir y decir su nombre una y otra vez… Cristo, deseaba…_ necesitaba_ que este con él en ese momento, todavía podía sentir esos ojos azules del Cielo atravesarle el alma con una sola mirada…

Mientras pensaba en Collins, aceleraba el ritmo con la mano, también se le aceleraba la respiración aún más si eso era posible. No pudo contener la serie de gemidos que se le escaparon de la boca y al escuchar su propia voz y los jadeos retumbar sobre las paredes del baño, tuvo ganas de más. Gruñó en voz alta y exhaló aire ruidosamente, calentándose al oír su propia voz.

Emano su último aliento mientras notaba cómo todo su alrededor se volvía borroso y difuso. El orgasmo le martillo el pecho y el abdomen provocando oleadas de placer sin precedentes. Acabó sobre su mano y sus muslos, con imágenes de Misha en forma de flashes recorriendo su mente. Se masturbo pensando en él… se masturbo por él.

Cuando todo pasó, cayó laxo en la tapa del inodoro, rezando para que su corazón volviera a latir alguna vez con normalidad.

Una fina lágrima rodo sobre su mejilla y se suicido cayendo al vacio, cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las otras que pugnaban por salir. No. No podía tener una simple amistad con Misha… y eso le dolía… horrorosamente le dolía. Porque no quería perderlo… no podía perder, al que era su mejor amigo, comenzando una relación con él, Jensen se consideraba pésimo en pareja… No. Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para alguien como Misha.

Se levanto con pereza, se acento lo máximo que pudo y salió del baño, lavo sus manos y se fue a su propio piso a hacer las rondas que le correspondían. No pudo sacar de su mente a Collins por el resto del día… y la noche. Y francamente, tampoco creía que pudiera hacerlo en el resto de su vida.


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6  
Misha intento apartarse de Jensen durante toda la semana, desligarse un poco de esa  
necesidad frecuente de verlo, saber como estaba, sentirlo junto a él en todo momento. Se  
sentía demasiado co-dependiente a jensen.  
Además de sus latentes sentimientos hacia él que todavía estaban allí y Misha sabía que  
nunca se irían.  
Pero mediante los días pasaban, no lograba dejar de pensar en Jensen, ni siquiera cuando  
estaba operando. Eran recuerdos constantes que no podía apartar de su mente y muy en el  
fondo porque es masoquista, tampoco quería.  
Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y esos días que se aparto de él, le estaban pasando factura  
porque además de extrañarlo horrores, no lograba sacarlo de su mente.  
Esa tarde Misha llego a su casa agotado y cansado mentalmente, se dirigió hacia su  
habitación. Una vez dentro comenzó a quitarse la ropa casi a tirones antes de dirigirse al  
baño. Enciende la ducha y se mete dentro sin mucha ceremonia. Aún tiene una erección de  
mil demonios y necesita tocarse, se muere por hacerlo.  
Como siempre, pensar en Jensen lo deja totalmente empalmado y tan excitado que duele  
como el Infierno.  
Apoya el brazo contra la pared y la frente contra el antebrazo antes de llevar una mano  
hasta su polla y comenzar a masturbarse. Está tan cachondo que no puede evitar pensar si  
será normal. ¿Algún día dejará de sentirse así cuando Jensen anda cerca? Personalmente lo  
cree imposible porque su simple presencia lo pone duro como una piedra.  
Respira con fuerza cuando siente que el orgasmo le burbujea en las venas mientras sigue  
tocándose. Rápido, con fuerza, desesperado por correrse y deseando con todo su cuerpo que  
la mano que estuviera sobre su polla fuera la de Ackles.  
Gruñe un poco y gime. Alto, fuerte. Siente cómo se endurece un poco más entre sus dedos  
cuando está a punto de alcanzar la cima del placer y abre los ojos para observar cómo su  
erección se folla su puño manchándose los dedos en una mezcla de agua y líquido pre  
seminal.  
Cuando finalmente se corre siente que todo su cuerpo tiembla y vibra mientras jadea el  
nombre de Jensen. No lo puede evitar. Ese hombre se ha vuelto el centro de su vida e  
incluso se ha metido en cada una de sus fantasías sexuales. Cuando está y cuando no.  
Siempre. Jensen, Jensen, Jensen… Lo tiene dentro de la piel hasta el último poro. Y no  
puede evitar sentirse un poco ridículo y patético cómo si lo único que supiera hacer fuera  
pensar en Jensen mientras éste no lo hace.  
Bien, puede que eso le joda un poco.  
Termina de ducharse rápidamente, apaga el grifo y abre la mampara de la ducha para  
alcanzar una toalla. Se seca el pelo un poco de forma descuidada antes de ponerse la toalla  
alrededor de la cintura y salir por completo de la ducha.  
No puede seguir así, si fuera solo deseo físico el que siente por Jensen, sería más fácil, pero  
todos esos meses juntos, inseparables, le había echo conocer cada faceta de Ackles y le  
gustaban todas. Mucho. No lograba dejar de quererlo como algo más que un amigo.  
En ese mismo instante su teléfono celular comienza a vibrar al lado del lavado y lo saca de  
sus pensamientos. Lo sujeta con una mano y aprieta el contestar mientras lo coloca sobre su  
oreja y camina hacia su habitación.  
-Collins- instintivamente usa su apellido por si es uno de sus pacientes. Sí, Misha les da su  
número personal a cada uno por si necesita sus servicios cuando ya tienen el alta dado.  
-Mishi, ¿Cómo estás?- hablo un poco nervioso, Jensen había dudado en llamarlo, le gustaría  
verlo personalmente pero no tenía la confianza en si mismo suficiente como para tenerlo  
enfrente y no besarlo. Esa semana no, luego de extrañarlo tanto la necesidad por tocarlo  
estaba en cada fibra de su ser. Latente y constante.  
-Ackles, nene, estoy bien, ¿vos?- a Misha le picaba la lengua y apretaba los dientes para no  
decirle lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Se contuvo. Como siempre hace en presencia de  
Jensen.  
-Bien, extrañándote- Jensen se muerde la lengua y abre los ojos exageradamente, no podía  
creer que había dicho eso, uno a sus amigos no les dice esas cosas. No son mujeres maldito  
idiota subconsciente de mierda que lo hace hablar sin pensar.  
Misha sonríe mostrando sus dientes blancos, rebosante de felicidad. Sabe lo que le cuesta a  
Jensen expresarse y que le diga eso, significa que lo extrañaba mucho. Sujeta el celular  
entre su hombro y la oreja mientras se saca la toalla y busca su bóxer.  
-Yo también te extrañe Ackles, estuve muy ocupado estos días- miente, porque sí, no va a  
decirle la verdad por teléfono.  
-¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Puedes verme hoy?- Una pizca de felicidad y esperanza  
hacen sonreír a Jensen entre que abre la puerta de su despacho y se sienta en el sofá.  
-Sip, acabo de salir de la ducha, si mal no recuerdo sales en una hora, así que pensaba irte a  
buscar y que vengamos para casa a comer algo, ¿Qué te parece?- Misha se contuvo de decir  
"o comernos mutuamente como prefieras".  
-¡Perfecto, Collins!, estaré esperándote, me voy a hacer mis rondas, mejor que no me falles,  
idiota- bromea, porque Misha nunca le había fallado en absolutamente nada desde que lo  
conocía. Intento no imaginarse a Collins en ese instante, desnudo y mojado, o tendría un  
cachondeo en el hospital… otra vez.  
-Ahí estaré, Ackles, abrazo- dijo.  
-Nos vemos luego, Collins-  
Ese momento fue extraño, porque ninguno cortó la llamada, solo se quedaron escuchando  
la respiración del otro y sintiendo esa cómoda y cálida necesidad que se trasmitían  
mutuamente, Jensen cerró los ojos con fuerza… Dios… lo extrañaba tanto… y Misha,  
bueno, esa situación confirmo a Collins lo inevitable… no podía separarse de Jensen, y eso  
lo hizo darse cuenta de que, esa noche, hablaría con Ackles. Lo había decidido.  
Jensen tomo la iniciativa y dio por terminada la llamada. Aunque lo extrañara y necesitara,  
esa noche lo vería y tenerlo enfrente iba a necesitar mucho poder de concentración para no  
hacer nada indebido. Porque no podía hacerlo. Él no era suficiente para alguien tan perfecto  
y bueno como Misha, no lograría superar lastimarlo.  
Misha se arreglo y vistió a conciencia. Había preparado y dejado encima de la cama lo que  
se pondría para andar por su casa, un pantalón suelto celeste y una remera vieja blanca.  
Pero, aunque estaba muerto de sueño y con el cuerpo cansado de haber estado de pie  
operando doce horas seguidas, no pudo evitar decirle a Jensen de ir a buscarlo, no luego de  
haber escuchado su voz, siempre tan fuerte y confiada, ahora hecha un suave murmullo  
nervioso y necesitado de su atención.  
Después de revisar en su desbaratado armario durante quince minutos en busca de alguna  
ropa medianamente cómoda y que le quede bien. Se decidió por un jean azul oscuro, una  
remera blanca y una camisa a cuadros roja, se vistió con eso. No era mucho pero le pareció  
bien luego de darse el visto bueno frente al espejo. No quería ir ni demasiado arreglado ni  
demasiado dejado. Sólo, bien.  
Se puso sus zapatos, intento vanamente de peinar un poco su, por orden natural,  
desordenado cabello, después de tres intentos de arreglar un poco su remolino, decidió  
dejarlo estar. Se cepillo los dientes, agarro sus llaves y se fue a buscar a Jensen.  
Llego cuando faltaban quince minutos para que Ackles termine su turno, se quedo en  
recepción charlando con Alona y Meg… está última no paraba de insinuársele  
indebidamente y lo ponía incomodo pero se hacia el desentendido y seguía hablando como  
si nada.  
Jensen hizo su última ronda rápidamente, quería terminar pronto e irse, no aguantaba pasar  
un segundo más alejado de Collins, eso lo ponía algo nervioso porque eran pensamientos  
estúpidos pero le dio igual. Fue a saludar y decirle a Padalecki que ya se iba, recorrió el  
pasillo que los separaba y entró al despacho sin llamar.  
-Jay, ya me voy, así que no vayas a mi oficina a hincharme los huevos- sonrió por su propia  
broma.  
-Discúlpame… vos, Jensen Ross Ackles, mi mejor amigo desde que en kínder me echaron  
arena en los calzoncillos y golpeaste al niño que lo hizo… vos… justo vos… ¿Me decís que  
ya te vas y no harás horas extras no necesarias para tu economía?- Jared se levanto de su  
silla, dejo en el olvido los papeles que firmaba, se apoyo en el borde del escritorio, se cruzo  
de brazos y lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.  
-Sí, ¿y?- Jen se puso a la defensiva y lo observo a su amigo como diciendo que era obvio lo  
que hacia.  
-Es extraño Ackles, solo eso, ¿estas bien?- instintivamente Jay se preocupo y por su mente  
rondaban cosas como Jensen en problemas de drogas, debiendo una cantidad indebida de  
dinero a un narco o algo así.  
-Sos muy exagerado, Padalecki- Jensen pareció leerle la mente y largo una pequeña risa.  
-No soy exagerado, dame un punto Jen, es extraño, desde que trabajamos acá, en ningún  
momento, nunca, te has ido del hospital al termino de tu horario-  
Misha quiso pasarme a buscar y ponernos al día porque hace mucho que no nos veíamos,  
Padalecki- Jensen hablo como si no le importara tanto como verdaderamente lo hacia que  
Collins lo vaya a buscar para verse.  
-Ah, era eso- Jared se relajo al instante y se noto, por eso Jensen pregunto.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Nada, Ackles-  
-Nada un carajo, te conozco Jay, y ese gesto que hiciste deja poco para la imaginación-  
Jensen entro por completo al despacho, porque había estado hablando solamente con medio  
cuerpo dentro.  
-Y tampoco deja mucho para la imaginación como se miran Jensen, es obvio para todos que  
se gustan… bueno menos para ustedes mismos- jay volvió a sentarse en su silla giratoria  
protegiéndose con su escritorio de un ataque por parte de Jensen.  
-Hablas pelotudeces, solo somos amigos- Jensen zanjeo el tema. No le gustaba hablar de lo  
que sentía. Con nadie.  
-No, Jensen- Jay frunció el ceño- Vos y yo somos "solo amigos" él no, sé que te gusta  
Ackles, y él también, cuando se miran todo ser humano alrededor deja de existir para  
ustedes, eso sin decir que parece que estén viendo un pedazo de chocolate Milka-  
-Mierda- Jensen se rindió a lo inevitable, más allá de que Jay lo conocía mejor que nadie,  
Ackles sabía que Jared nunca dejaría de insistir sobre el tema, así que decidió dejarlo.  
Jared sonrió victorioso, faltaba un poco, solo un poquito de insistencia y le sacaría a Jensen  
la verdad.  
-¡Okey! Hijo de puta metido de mierda, sí, me gusta Collins- "y estoy enamorado de él"  
pero eso se lo guardo para él mismo, carajo que admitió sus deseos pero eso no quiere decir  
que le vaya a decir sus sentimientos.  
-¡Já! ¡Lo sabía!- Jared saco a pasear sus hoyuelos- ¿Y?-  
-¿Y, qué?- Jensen lo miro raro, sin entender.  
-Y que, qué vas a hacer- por fin Jay dejo de quemarle los ojos con esa sonrisa  
deslumbrante. Jensen pensaba que le debía doler a Padalecki sonreír tanto.  
-Nada- levanto los hombros como si sus acciones futuras sean obvias.  
-Ah pero vos no sos más idiota porque no te da el tiempo… Ackles, ¡Tenes que hacer algo!-  
-¿Algo con qué, estúpido? ¡Es heterosexual!- Jensen se enojo.  
-¡Heterosexuales son mis pelotas! ¡Ese tipo te come con los ojos!- Jay también se había  
enfurecido, le enojaba la estupidez humana.  
Jensen lo sabía, había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta que él le gustaba a Misha, pero no  
podía dejarse llevar por sus deseos y sentimientos. Lastimaría a Collins si lo hacia y Jen  
nunca se perdonaría.  
-Me tengo que ir, me debe estar esperando, nos vemos luego, Padalecki-  
Salió dejando a su amigo insultándolo y diciendo que volviera inmediatamente o lo  
golpearía hasta el día del juicio final. No le intereso, no estaba para una sesión de  
psicoanálisis.  
Jensen firmo su retirada y entro a su propia oficina para sacarse la bata y agarrar su  
portafolio, metió su celular y papeles adentro y salió cerrando con llave la puerta.  
Se subió al ascensor y bajo hacia la planta baja, solo tuvo que caminar unos cuantos pasos  
para morirse interiormente y que su pene diera un tironcito.  
Misha estaba apoyado contra el mostrador de administración, supuso que hablando pero  
Jensen solo lograba mirar como un pervertido el culito en pompa de Collins dentro de esos  
pantalones que lo enfundaban como un guante, contrarrestando a sus siempre típicos jean  
enormes.  
Se fue acercando y bajo un poco la cabeza mirando el piso, carraspeo para concentrarse y  
matar sus deseos.  
Aunque cuando llego a su lado, lo que vio, lo dejo anclado en el piso, una ira mortal surco  
su pecho y fulmino a Meg con solo mirarla. No era para tanto, Masters solamente tenia la  
mano sobre la de Misha. Pero para Jensen, la mano de Collins era suya y nadie, que no sea  
él, tenía el derecho a tocarla.  
La posesión sobre Misha le nublo el juicio y rodeo a Collins como un león a su presa, paso  
un brazo sobre la espalda de esté y lo sujeto con fuerza.  
-Ya estoy, ¿vamos?- Jensen le sonrió e intercalo la mirada entre la zorra de Meg y su Mishi.  
-Sí Jen, ¿estas bien?- Misha lo miro extrañado, Jensen no era de comportarse así o hacer  
muestras publicas de afecto, aunque le gustaba mucho sentirse protegido bajo ese brazo  
fuerte como para andar pensando en obviedades, la cual era que ellos dos no eran nada más  
que solo mejores amigos.  
-Perfectamente- apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose de romperle la cara a una mujer cuando  
Meg acaricio un poco la muñeca de Misha.  
-No parece… bueno, vayámonos- Collins, para los aplausos mentales de Jensen, soltó a  
Meg y le dio una palmada en la mano amigable a Masters.  
"Je Je, chúpate esa zorra, ¡estas en la friendzone y nunca saldrás!" pensó Jensen y se sintió  
un poco egoísta y malo pero mando sus pensamientos a la mierda.  
-Nos vemos después, Misha- dijo Meg y Jensen sonrió victorioso cuando empezó a caminar  
con Collins hacia afuera del hospital.  
Jensen todavía no lo soltaba y cuando se dio cuenta se aparto como si Misha tuviera lepra,  
se noto demasiado, Misha frunció el ceño y no dudo en preguntar.  
-Jenny, ¿estás bien?- su voz salió con calma y dudosa de no meter la pata.  
-Sí Mishi, ¿por?- Jensen se subió al lado del acompañante algo nervioso de que sus  
sentimientos hayan sido muy evidentes. Lo fueron.  
-No sé, decime vos, ¿Qué fue esa escena de novio celoso ahí dentro?- Misha entro al auto  
cerro la puerta, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se quedo con las manos sobre el volante  
esperando a que Jensen también lo haga. Esa era una regla para Collins, nadie subía a su  
auto y no se pone el cinturón.  
-¿¡Qué!?- casi grita, desesperado Jensen zanjeo el tema- No sé de que me estas hablando  
Misha, solo te fui a avisarte que ya había terminado-  
-Sí, y las pelotas de Mahoma, te conozco Jensen y tus ojos trasmitían que asesinarías a Meg  
en cualquier segundo- Misha suavizo el tono y aprovecho el momento para dejarle en claro  
algo a Jensen- Pero no me molesta Jen, de verdad… solo… quiero que me digas- le  
atravesó el alma a Jensen cuando le clavo la mirada en los ojos, o por lo menos eso pensó  
Ackles, con cariño y cuidado Misha apoyo la palma de la mano en la rodilla de esté.  
Jensen se tenso al instante, y quiso salir corriendo cuando llegaron, a sus pocas neuronas  
vivas luego del toque de Misha, lo que esté último dijo.  
-Decime lo que sentís Jensen- ahora, como una ventana al alma, Misha expresaba en sus  
ojos tristeza y un poco de esperanza – Solo… habla conmigo… una vez, por favor te lo  
pido… decime lo que queres…-  
-No- Jensen tan testarudo y cerrado como siempre, no quiso hablar del tema aunque su  
mente gritaba con pánico obligándolo a querer decir lo evidente "a vos, te quiero a vos"-  
No, Misha, no me pidas eso- agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza- vamos a tu casa  
y olvidemos lo que hice-  
Misha necesitaba escucharlo, que le diga que lo que sentía cuando estaban juntos era  
mutuo, que esa conexión inexistente físicamente era verdad.  
En un movimiento ágil Misha se soltó el cinturón, atravesó la poca distancia que los  
separaban estirando medio cuerpo, Jensen sorprendido levantó la cabeza, y Collins  
aprovecho para agarrarle las mejillas con las dos manos y mirarlo a los ojos.  
Dios… ¿Cómo es normal que esos hermosos pozos azules expresen tanto? Con una mirada  
Jensen podía leerlos como un libro abierto… tanto amor, tanta lealtad y ternura… hacia  
él…. Jesús por favor… basta…  
-Confía en mi, Jensen, yo nunca voy a lastimarte- Misha dio completamente en la tecla,  
porque era verdad y aunque Jensen tuviera miedo de lastimarlo, era más el temor que sentía  
a que lo lastimen… tanto había sufrido que se cerraba completamente a las personas, un  
polvo de vez en cuando, nada serio, y con Misha, sabía que sería distinto, porque estaba  
enamorado de él y sabía que nunca dejaría de estarlo, lo quería tanto que dolía y como  
método de protección no sucumbía a sus deseos.  
Y sí confiaba en Misha… aparte, lo había dicho con tanta confianza y seguridad que  
aunque sea la primera vez que lo veía y sintiera lo mismo… también le hubiera creído.  
Tomo la siguiente decisión con convicción, decidido a confiar en Collins y entregarle lo  
más preciado, el corazón, confiando en que nunca lo lastimaría.  
Poso los labios sobre los de él con suavidad y casi con temor, inmediatamente una  
descarga eléctrica los sacudió a los dos, cerraron los ojos juntos disfrutando del beso, que  
era demasiado tímido, inseguro, pero era todo lo que necesitaban en ese momento, sentirse  
un poco más cerca.  
Jensen lo sujeto con posesión de la nuca y lo atrajo aún más si eso era posible, lo  
necesitaba, todo, lo quería todo de Misha. Intensifico el beso y Collins ladeo la cabeza y  
entreabrió los labios sabiendo las necesidades de Jensen porque él también las sufría. Era  
como una adicción mutua que nunca podrían curar y tampoco querían hacerlo.  
Ahora no era como al principio, un beso suave, con calma y amor, trasmitiéndose lo mucho  
que se extrañaron y todo el cariño que sentían. No. En ese momento se quería fundir en el  
otro, dientes, saliva y mordiscones, besos colmados de deseo, pasión y necesidad.  
Misha se clavaba la palanca de cambios en las costillas. Le importaba un carajo. La boca de  
Jensen le es adictiva, esos labios carnosos y creados para besarse lo hacían perderse en un  
mar de pensamientos lujuriosos y sensaciones inexplicablemente placenteras.  
Jensen se corría. Mierda que lo iba a hacer si seguía escuchando a misha, porque el muy  
hijo de puta ronroneaba, sí, ronronea y lo deja caliente como una pava hirviendo.  
Eran una combinación de manos tocándose, recorriéndose cada lugar a donde llegaban,  
grabando a fuego en su mente el cuerpo del otro.  
Se separaron para respirar y al mismo tiempo apoyaron la frente en la del otro intentando  
que sus pulmones vuelvan a la normalidad, se miraron, en sus ojos lo único que se  
identificaba era la lujuria más pura.  
-¿Podemos ir a casa?- la voz de Misha salió como si estuviera enterrado hace tres días sin  
oxigeno. Y eso no podía ser más jodidamente caliente.  
-Sí, por favor- Pero Jensen no lo soltaba y cuando Misha se removió en sus brazos  
sonriendo, lo hizo y se ruborizo un poco.  
Collins se volvió a su asiento y encendió el motor, arranco algo desesperado y por primera  
vez en su vida, manejo hasta su casa como un loco sacado del manicomio. Mierda. Parecía  
un adolescente cachondo.

Hola a todxs, primero quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios, hace que mi Alfa se sienta muy feliz, y eso me alegra el doble a mi. También quiero pedirles perdón por no poder responder a sus Reviews, es que no tengo mucho tiempo, y ando ocupada con mil cosas... pero amo a la autora de estos fic, y ella me ha pedido que los publique...  
Seguiré subiendo mas cosas de ella, así que espero les agraden.  
Saludos a todxs  
((y hago un pequeño chivo y publicito mi grupo acá también... groups/DestielerasAnonimas/))


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Misha abrió la puerta de su departamento mientras tenia a Jensen mordisqueándole el cuello con ansias y recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos.

Entraron a los tropiezos besándose con fervor, Jensen le dio una patadita con el pie a la puerta y la cierra.

Se muerden los labios con desesperación, nunca tienen suficiente, Jensen le recorre la espalda y le pellizca las nalgas mientras le manda descargas directas a su pene cuando le empieza a depositar besos húmedos sobre la clavícula.

-Misha… Dios… me pones tan duro- dijo Jensen y Misha no pudo contestar porque estaba muriendo en una espiral de placer.

Dan tropezones por el salón y se las arreglan para chocar con una pared y un par de cajas vacías. Misha no sabe exactamente dónde van, pero cuando su espalda choca contra el respaldo del sofá, se dice a si mismo que ese es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro. Sus manos no pueden parar quietas en ningún punto concreto. Le toca el pelo corto, los hombros anchos, la espalda, las caderas, el culo y no llega mas abajo porque no llega. Toca ahí donde puede mientras no paran de besarse las caderas frotándose de forma desesperada. Jensen no sabe dónde dejar las manos, le gusta todo de Misha así que lo agarra del culo y gime dentro del beso, sin poder evitarlo. Eso parece ser lo que estaba esperando Misha para abandonar sus labios y dirigirse hacia el cuello, donde lame y muerde un buen rato. Sus caderas no dejan de moverse y los dos se están volviendo locos.

Misha va bajando sobre su pecho dándole suaves y húmedos besos en cada retazo de piel que encuentra mientras le arranca, literalmente, la ropa con desesperación, Collins se pone de rodillas en el piso y le empieza a bajar la bragueta del pantalón. Jensen pierde el sentido cuando se imagina lo que Misha quiere hacer. Deja por segundos de respirar y solo logra concentrarse en el hombre a sus pies.

A Misha un jadeo entrecortado se le escapó de los labios cuando el pito de ese hombre se alzó ante sus ojos. Enorme; el pene de Jensen era grande y bien formado, y él necesitaba probarlo cuando antes.

La primer lamida que le dio apenas abarcó una parte de él, pero fue un comienzo. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su tamaño y tras envalentonarse guiado por el deseo que sentía, abrió la boca y se lo deslizó completamente.

Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras separaba los labios y respiraba a través de ellos. Misha lo estaba tragando entero, cosa que no todo el mundo podía hacer. No es que tuviera un pene sobrenatural o algo así, pero sí que era más ancho y largo que los demás. Iba acorde a su cuerpo, ni más ni menos, y Ackles era un tipo grande y fuerte.

-Mierda, qué bien la comes Mishi- le puso la mano sobre la nuca para empujarle levemente a que siguiera tragándola como lo estaba haciendo -Eso es, hasta el fondo.

En la casa sólo se oían los jadeos de Jensen y el sonido de las succiones de la lengua y la garganta de Misha abarcando a ese hombre.

Jensen piensa que la mamada de Collins debe estar en el record guinness, y si sigue así se va a correr y sería demasiado patético hasta para él, por esa razón con cuidado se separa de Misha y lo obliga a levantarse.

Lo mira a la cara; tiene los labios húmedos e hinchados. Se lanza a sus labios, explorando la boca del otro hombre que se refriega como un gato en celo.

Misha le pone una mano en la nuca y la otra comienza, nuevamente, a explorar el cuerpo de Ackles.

Jensen por su parte comienza a desabrocharle la camisa con dedos hábiles y pronto Misha se encuentra desnudo cintura para arriba. Es entonces cuando Jensen puede dejar sus labios, comienza a lamerle el cuello, que al parecer es la nueva droga de Ackles, y va bajando hasta que llega a uno de los pezones de Collins.

Misha deja escapar un gemido agudo y gruñe mentalmente por eso. Debería controlarse un poco pero no puede. Manda todo a la mierda y sucumbe a sus deseos.

El hombre sigue su camino hacia abajo, hasta estar de rodilla, y Misha se lame los labios por adelantado esperando lo que seguro vendrá.

Jensen abre el botón de los jean con dedos ágiles y le baja la cremallera antes de tirar los pantalones hasta el suelo.

Misha mueve las caderas hacia delante instintivamente cuando siente los labios de Jensen sobre el ombligo.

Respira hondo intentando tranquilizarse y no correrse allí mismo, pero no es fácil mientras tiene a Jensen básicamente masturbándolo sobre la ropa interior. Misha no se puede controlar. Tampoco quiere.

Entonces Jensen vuelve a ponerse de pie sonriente, se saca la remera completamente y la tira en el piso. Misha se queda embobado mirando su pecho ancho y bien moldeado.

Jensen vuelve a atacarle los labios, desesperado por más contacto, se restriegan mutuamente, completamente desnudos y la fricción los hace olvidarse de todo y Misha está peligrosamente cerca de acabar él solo la fiesta.

Jensen le agarra una pierna, la levanta hasta sus caderas y la fricción se vuelve casi dolorosa. Misha se arquea contra él, se agarra con ambas manos a los hombros del otro hombre y le busca la boca, gimiendo.

No saben cuándo la cosa se vuelve casi violenta y Misha termina contra el respaldo del sofá. Por suerte éste es alto y la posición no es tan incómoda. De todas formas no tiene mucho más tiempo para pensar en eso. Su erección se frota suavemente contra el cuero negro del sillón. Misha mueve las caderas inconscientemente cuando siente las manos grandes de Jensen agarrarle el pene. Segundos pasaron y siente la longitud de la verga caliente de su amante entre sus nalgas, frotando, y la respiración se le pierde en el pecho. Jensen le muerde la nuca mientras su polla se restriga contra él. Misha gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra el hombro de su acompañante.

-¿Puedo?- la voz de Jensen sale casi gutural, cargada de deseo.

Misha sabía lo que quería y joder que él mismo lo necesitaba también.

-Sí… por favor Jensen, te quiero adentro. Ahora.- fue lo único que tuvo que decir Misha para que Jensen se deje llevar por completo.

Ackles lo empuja con suavidad hacia delante y le hace separar las piernas. Misha mueve los pies y respira hondo. Escucha el ruido de un envoltorio de, posiblemente lubricante, y luego siente una mano separándole suavemente las nalgas. Luego todo es borroso, Jensen con timidez y cuidado introduce el primer dedo, que se mete con algo de dificultad pero luego de un par de estocadas decide ingresar otro y luego otro más, Jen esta a punto de perder la cordura porque piensa que si es tan apretado, cálido y caliente, ¿Cómo se sentirá meter el pito? Muere con solo imaginarlo.

-Estoy listo Jenny… por favor, métela… Dios- lloriquea y luego gime cuando Jensen da contra su próstata.

-No. Un poco más y ya estamos- Jensen se golpea mentalmente para aguantar y seguir preparándolo. No va a lastimarlo.

-Jensen- Misha gira el cuello y lo miro tan serio que no parecía él- Quiero que me metas tu polla hasta el fondo y que mañana no pueda sentarme en toda la tarde. Ahora, joder-

Y con eso Jensen tuvo que respirar varias veces para no correrse como una quinceañera. Lo agarra de las mejillas y lo besa con ternura. Luego retira los dedos del trasero de Misha.

Collins abre las piernas instintivamente, escucha otro pequeño ruido y Jensen gime suavemente. Es un ruido erótico y muy caliente, y hace que Misha mueva las caderas buscando algo aunque no está muy seguro de qué.

Jensen lo complace y pronto lo siente presionando contra su culo, entrado muy pero muy lentamente, demasiado para su gusto. Misha se muerde los labios sin poder evitarlo. Le duele.

-¿Estás bien? Si queres cambiamos- Jensen se preocupo al instante cuando vio la mueca de dolor de Misha, paro de moverse.

-Jensen. Estoy bien. Seguí-

-No Mishi, si queres podes cojerme vos, a mi me da igual pero si te duele paramos- Jensen hizo el amago por sacar la cabeza de su pene del pequeño y estrecho canal pero Misha se tiro para atrás y se penetro él mismo un poco más. Eso hizo que los dos larguen un sonoro gemido.

-Obviamente que duele un poco, tarado, a uno todos los días no le meten una morcilla en el culo, Ackles. Acostúmbrate a que me va a costar acostumbrarme a tu pedazo de pene al principio. Ahora quiero tu pito dentro de mí. Ya, Ackles- Misha sonó algo molesto pero sonreía algo ruborizado así que Jensen se envalentono.

Aunque esas palabras le causaron descargas electicas por toda la columna vertebral. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido desde lo más profundo del pecho. Comienza a adentrarse un poco adentro de Misha y éste cierra las manos sobre el tapiz del sofá, su cuerpo tiembla por completo mientras Jensen le muerde suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Jensen con mucha calma, evitando descontrolarse y meterse de una estocada, rozando los pliegues anales con muchísimo cuidado de no desgarrarlo, termino de entrar completamente en Misha después de lo que pareció una eternidad para los dos. Jensen le toca el pene con suavidad. Dedos fuertes alrededor de la polla de Misha, el pulgar rozando ligeramente el glande y un lento movimiento de arriba abajo.

Jensen sale casi por completo de Collins antes de volver a entrarse en su interior, lo hace de forma lenta y constante. Tiene una de sus manos agarrada con fuerza a la cadera de Misha mientras la otra no deja de masturbarlo lentamente siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas, le besa y muerde el cuello, le deposita pequeños besos en el hombro o en la espalda.

Misha suelta un gemido gutural cuando Jensen presiona contra su próstata. Siente los dedos de Ackles clavarse con más fuerza en su cadera y sus labios lamer su nuca.

Las estocadas se vuelven más violentas a medida que sus cuerpos se calientan. Misha echa la cabeza hacia atrás y arquea la espalda. La mano de Jensen abandona su cadera y sube a su cuello. Collins siente los calientes dedos rozarle la mandíbula y después el pulgar presiona su labio inferior. Abre la boca sin pensarlo y lame ese dedo mientras todo su cuerpo se estremece de placer.

Jensen puede tocar el orgasmo con la yema de los dedos, Misha hace ese movimiento tan erótico y pierde la poca cordura y control que le quedaban.

Poco a poco todo pierde sentido. Jensen presiona una y otra vez ese punto en el interior de Misha, haciéndolo gemir desesperado. Su mano no deja de moverse sobre el pene de Collins. Arriba y abajo. Lento y tranquilo, pretendiendo volverlo loco.

-Más…- murmura Misha contra el pulgar de Jensen. Éste le gira ligeramente la cara y le come la boca hasta dejarlo sin aliento.- Mierda, más rápido… cojeme más rápido… por favor…-

Misha lleva sus manos hacia atrás y agarra la cadera de Jensen. Comienza a moverse como si estuviera poseído o alguna mierda de así.

Solamente pueden pensar en el placer, en sus cuerpos húmedos, la necesidad de tener más del otro. Todo el tiempo. Más, más y más, nunca les es suficiente. Apenas pueden pensar y mucho menos decir algo coherente.

Entonces Jensen sale de su interior, le da la vuelta y le levanta las piernas a Misha antes de volver a hundirse en él. Las manos de Ackles lo agarran del culo y el respaldo del sofá se le clava un poco en el lumbago, pero lo ignora olímpicamente.

Misha se siente ligeramente mareado pero no piensa en ello; ahora tiene los labios carnosos de Jensen a su alcance. Se dedica a morderlos y lamerlos gimiendo como una puta mientras se deja follar.

-Estas jodidamente caliente Mishi- le susurra Jensen contra los labios jadeando- Me encanta tu culo. Me pasaría el resto de la noche dentro, tendrás mi pija en tu culo durante todas las noches por el resto de nuestra jodida vida, ¿te gusta, no? ¿Es lo que queres?-

Mierda, ¡Claro que sí! ¡Jodido, Ackles, y su puto vocabulario! ¡Los callados son los peores! ¡Tan puritano que eras Jensen!

-Te he pervertido Ackles, no te veía hablando así- los dos se rieron de eso y se fundieron en un beso cariñoso.

Tras unos minutos más de desenfreno, Jensen no le tiene que seguir tocando el pene para que se corra. Lo hace violentamente con la lengua luchando contra la de Ackles y el pito de éste presionando contra su próstata. Se abraza con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Jensen y se mece en la bruma del orgasmo mientras Jensen alcanza su propio clímax.

Misha apenas puede pensar nada coherente mientras Jensen se separa de él dejándolo que vuelva a poner los pies en el suelo. Siente cómo las rodillas le tiemblan cuando se deja caer contra el respaldo del sofá y observa los movimientos de Jensen. Éste se apoya también intentando recuperar el aliento, antes de deshacerse del preservativo y tirarlo en el tacho de basura. Luego se vuelve a tirar en el sillón y se pasa la mano por la frente para eliminar un par de gotas de sudor. Misha sólo puede pensar en lamer y, definitivamente, no debería estar pensando en eso si recién acaba de correrse.

-Dios- logra decir Ackles cuando su respiración vuelve un poco a la normalidad. Mira para un costado y le sonríe con ternura a Misha.

-Sí, me dolerá el culo por un mes entero- Collins hace una mueca de dolor mientras se mueve y hace un ovillo contra el cuerpo de Jensen, apoya la cabeza en su pecho y Ackles le hace mimito y le acaricia el pelo.

-Lo siento- Jensen se ruboriza aunque una parte muy malvada de él, sonrió por ser él el causante.

-Yo no- Misha le da un tenue beso en los labios antes de levantarse- Hace algo de comer, Jencito- Ackles sonríe, le da una nalgada suave por el apelativo y lo deja ir deleitándose con la figura de Misha.

Cenaron algo liviano, desnudos, hablando de nada en específico, se rieron un rato y comieron con tranquilidad. También habían recabado y haciendo planes a futuro con respecto al tema de Victoria y el bebé de Misha que nacería en una semana, pero el ambiente cómodo nunca se perdió para sorpresa de los dos pero alguna parte de ellos mismos sentían que nunca se perdería. Aunque Jensen se sintiera algo extraño porque nunca llego a tener ese nivel de intimidad con alguien. Se sentía bien. Muy bien.

-¿Nos duchamos?- había dicho Misha luego que terminaron de cenar y dejaran lo que usaron dentro de la pileta. Luego de la sesión de sexo en la ducha se habían acostado y acurrucado en la cama.

-Estas bien con esto, ¿no?- pregunto Misha mientras se juntaba a su cuerpo y los tapaba hasta el cuello.

-Collins me voy a asfixiar- bajo un poco la manta riéndose del nivel de protección que sentía Collins por él- Yo estoy en la puta gloria, ¿vos?- su parte masoquista salió a pasear haciéndolo tener horribles pensamientos como que si Misha se arrepentía y le daba una patada en el culo.

-Yo también Jensen, había deseado esto hace mucho tiempo- le dio un casto beso en los labios y sonrió.

-Así que Collins, ¿teniendo pensamientos sucios y pervertidos de mí en tu cama hace mucho?- sonrió más grande si eso era posible. Rebozaba felicidad Jensen. Hacia mucho tiempo no se sentía tan bien.

-Idiota- se reía un poco y esa sonrisa hizo a Jensen más feliz si todavía era posible. No lo había visto sonreír nunca de esa forma y se sintió muy bien de haber sido él el causante. La archivo en su memoria para siempre.

-Te Amo- le salió así, de la nada misma, se sintió algo estúpido y por un momento no correspondido. Pero para su sorpresa no se arrepentía de decirlo. Sabía que Misha sentía por lo menos algo parecido, porque con la forma con la que siempre lo miraba debía ser idiota para no darse cuenta.

-Yo también te amo, Jensen- la mirada que le regalo Misha lo hizo conmoverse por un segundo. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así de amado. Se dejo perder por esos ojos color mar, tan profundos y expresivos.

-Ahora a dormir que mañana trabajamos y quiero tener mi mañanero, tigre- misha se dio vuelta y él pego su pecho a esa espalda tan bien formada. Paso una pierna sobre las del otro con posesividad. Su pene dio un pequeño respingón al tener el culo de Misha moldeándolo.

-Tranquilo mi enorme amigo, ya tendrás lo que quieres, pero hoy no, todavía tu compañero que desde ahora, será para toda tu vida, tiene que reponerse- Misha hablaba de su trasero y del pene de Jensen como si fueran seres pensantes, en algún punto lo eran, Ackles lo único que pudo hacer fue largar una pequeña risa y darle un beso cariñoso en el cuello.

Se sentían tan cómodos y embobados por el cariño que trasmitía el otro que se durmieron al mismo tiempo casi al instante.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, este es el último cap, y luego viene un epilogo. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, se lo agradecemos un montón.


End file.
